


Brother's Job

by HappySkeletonFriend



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff fest, Fontcest, Guess what "Brother's Job" acronyms to, Incest, M/M, Skeleton Sex, magic dicks, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappySkeletonFriend/pseuds/HappySkeletonFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it a brother's job to teach their bro how to do the five knuckle shuffle? This writer doesn't know, but you can bet something is going to happen when Papyrus sees Sans doing it.<br/>Prompt write.<br/>DISCONTINUED (If you want more than one word concerning that, please look at "happyskeletonfriend" on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needy Noises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedgehog3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog3000/gifts).



> Here's a prompt from hedgehog3000  
> "what if....Papyrus finds out about the term (or maybe walked into his brother masturbating) and asks Sans about it. And Sans teaches him the ropes? Taking it slowly, Papyrus very shy, but too curious to stop and Sans just giddy about how frickin adorable his brother is."  
> They're a really nice person who's put up with my maniacal rambling for so long, so this is probably one of the only ones of these I'll do. Plus they're drawing some Fontcest in return~

/Chapter 1 - Needy Noises/

Two skeletons were chilling at home. One had already finished their dinner and stored the excess pasta into the fridge. It felt as good a time as any to ask.

"HEY SANS-," Sans lifted his head quizzically from his Grillby's takeaway. The nauseating grease that dribbled down his chin almost made something other than words come out of Papyrus' mouth, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING THE OTHER NIGHT?"

"..." He still had food in his mouth. Papyrus pleasantly waited for the answer.

".." He had no further progress on the eating process.

"I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE FUN TO JOIN IN, IF YOU NEED AN EXTRA HAND-"

A livened jolt shook him from his stupor, "that's no-" Sans began, only to start choking on the greasy substance.

"OH MY GOD! SANS, HAVE SOME COMMON ETIQUETTE!" Despite his lecturing tone, a glass of water was quickly handed over with more than a little concern. It was refused, but Sans cleared his throat with a few more purposeful coughs. "BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME. GOOD GRIEF!"

".. 'gr'easy does it, right?"

"UGGH. .. SANS, _NO_ , I AM NOT SMILING." _That_  grin didn't go away. "UGH, ANYWAYS! CAN I JOIN IN NEXT TIME?"

Well, on the bright side, there was no longer that "You're smiling, c'mon" smugness. But the horrified face felt worse on Papyrus's heart, "I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT WHAT YOU DO IN YOUR ROOM! I MEANT IN GENERAL. SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER." If anything, something he said made Sans look worse. "I-I'M NOT TRYING TO INVADE YOUR PRIVACY, BUT I KNOW YOU SECRETLY DO EXERCISE SESSIONS IN YOUR ROOM! YOU DID ONE LAST NIGHT.."

_'-exercise?'_

"THE WALLS ARE SO THIN! SO THERE'S NOT MUCH LEFT TO THE IMAGINATION! BUT IF YOU ASK ME, THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG WITH DOING IT! IT'S UNNECESSARY TO BE SO STIFF ABOUT IT. IN FACT, YOU SHOULD GET ON THEM RIGHT NOW. SWEAT OFF THAT GREASE!" The rambling seemed to have its reward when Sans no longer looked as sick as grease apparently made the other.

".. got it. thanks, bro."

Relief washed over the room. Naturally, they began smiling at one another for their own reasons. One they shared was the love for the other's happy face.

"...-BUT I'M SERIOUS. NOW THAT YOU'VE MADE YOUR FIRST STEP TOWARDS THIS, I AM CRACKING DOWN THE THUNDER AND SEEING YOU THROUGH! I AM GOING TO BE THE BEST COACH EVER! I'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO DIRECT YOU FROM DOWN HERE! NYEH HEH HEH! NOW, TO YOUR ROOM!"

And things happened as expected. Sans made it to his room, and an MTT program could be heard the second his door closed. These really were thin walls. It would feel wrong to do anything but honest exercise, and he didn't want to do that. So he did the morally right thing: nothing.

However, Papyrus was serious. "SANS, I CAN HEAR YOU DOING NOTHING! GET ON IT, LAZY BONES!"

"but, coach-.."

"NO BUTS!"

".. how am i supposed to exercise without a butt?"

"SKIP LEG DAY!"

Touché..

"SANS! DON'T MAKE THE THUNDER COME DOWN ON YOU!"

Then it seemed like he had no other choice. But if there _was_  another way out, it conveniently didn't come to mind. That at least let him feel a little better about his hand not having a problem snaking down to wrap around the magic he'd conjured somewhere along the lines. Nothing but bliss came to his mind as he started stroking in a slow manner. This white canvas of thoughts lasted only for as long as the other's silence.

"SO YOU'VE FINALLY DECIDED TO START." The stimulation felt wrongly d'erected' at Papyrus by hearing him. He quieted that thought and pun. And the silence returned to be filled with his needy noises.

Everything was being tuned out. The lumpy bed and unvacuumed floor under his feet gave way to the softer, racing thrill. The whir of the self-sustaining tornado was ignored for the sounds he was making in his lustful state. (Sans also tuned out the MTT program.) It was weird, but the thought of the other being so close came back to mind. Of all the things it did, turn him off was not one of them.

"I'M ACTUALLY IMPRESSED (DESPITE THE FACT THAT I CAN'T JUDGE HOW WELL YOU'RE DOING.. IT SOUNDS IMPRESSIVE)! BUT CONSIDERING YOU'RE NEW TO THIS, THERE'S STILL THINGS YOU WOULDN'T KNOW."

 _'it's the other way around,'_ for the actual matter at hand. Or _in_  hand.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD DO THIS IN PRIVATE TOGETHER SO I CAN SHOW YOU!"

Sans would get to soil that cute innocence himself if they did.

".. no, we c-can't." As brothers, it had to be forbidden to teach Papyrus the magic for a _good time_ , and how to beg sweetly for more when Sans's hand was no longer enough to fu _fill_  that sinful desire. Teaching him dirty talk would be nice so Papyrus would have something to scream out while being more filled than he's ever been. Suddenly the skeleton's face in particular was heated. The other's voice was undeniably invading his imagination now.

"OH.. THAT'S FINE. SANS, AM I BOTHERING YOU?"

 _'in a hot and 'brother'ed kind of way..'_  " _nghh_ -no, papyrus, it's.. not you.."

"THEN WHAT'S WRONG?"

"it's nothing..."

"WHAT'S NOTHING?"

"it's just literally nothing, p-papyrus.. _hng.. ha.._ "

"BUT WHAT'S _YOUR_  DEFINITION OF IT? THIS IS A LITTLE WORRYING THAT YOU'RE NOT ACTING LIKE YOUR USUAL 'PUN'NY SELF.."

"papyrus.. _ngh_..." Sans mumbled that beautiful name again to himself as the one who went by it went down on him (in his head). "don't worry about it." _'so.._ _close_ _..'_

"YOU'VE ALSO BEEN SAYING MY NAME A LOT MORE THAN USUAL.. THAT ALONE IS WORRYING.. THIS MUST BE A CRY FOR HELP!"

And Sans did cry out when the door was quickly slammed open. For more than one reason. Papyrus wasn't the only one that 'came'.. Sans did nothing more than try levelling out his breathing, and try avoiding eye contact.

"WOWIE! I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT EXERCISE BEFORE," but obviously something clued in that Papyrus was just ignoring in belief his brother would never lie to him.

"it's not-.." awkward pause of shame, "what i said it was. sorry.."

"SANS, IT'S NOT NICE TO LIE! ... BUT WHAT IS IT, THEN?" And to Sans's amazement, Papyrus was curious and nothing more. Or at least nothing he expected. "IF YOU DON'T MIND SAYING."

"i don't, if you're ready for it.

".."

"W-WELL?"

"you've been staring for awhile."

"O-OH!" Sans chuckled a little at the crazy red on his brother's face.

"... CAN I LOOK NOW..?"

"yeah, i'm decent," though he couldn't do much about the aftermath of his workout. And, reminded of his previous activities, it felt wrong the way things were.

"before i tell you, i want you to tell me something."

"THAT SOUNDS ONLY FAIR. WHAT CAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS TELL YOU?"

".. would you date someone like me?"

"SURE!"

"if they were your brother?"

"THAT 'SOMEONE' WOULD BE YOU IF THAT WERE THE CASE! NYEH HEH HEH!"

".. well?"

"O-OH!.." though he had already been looking at Sans, the gaze was returned now and he felt butterflies by it, "WOULD THAT MAKE MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE IN OUR RELATIONSHIP AS IT IS..?" Sans nodded. ".. WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?" Sans shrugged.

"would you?"

An inner dialogue seemed to take place. Pros, cons.. who knows what. It left Sans with few clues, besides the blush that was returning full force to Papyrus's face. "I-I'D LIKE TO TRY IT!"

Though Sans wasn't sure about his feelings, he knew he'd like to try it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Looks like the writer is planning to pour a gross amount of fluff into this X D
> 
> Stay tuned!


	2. Sleepy Sans, Peaceful Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's important to note that the dialogue 'like this' in italics is thoughts. I guess most people would assume that, but some people might write it differently.

/Chapter 2 - Sleepy Sans, Peaceful Papyrus/

Sans wakes, maybe earlier than he'd have liked, to the smell of Grillby's?

"I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOUR NAP WOULD BE OVER! GOOD MORNING!"

"mm-..morning, bb."

"'BB'? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"beautiful bones," he said off the top of his head after a yawn. The cute reaction made him groggily smile. "i'm a little shocked that you brought grease into your room." He added, finally bringing up the heavenly aroma.

"IT'S FOR YOU. HEY, UHH.. _DEAR_ ," it came out as a bit of a whimper clouded by all the uncertainty. Sans's reaction cleared that up and made it feel more right to keep using the new name, "MY DEAR, WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR A WEEK." It was a fact. It might not have meant much, but to have the other looking that lovingly proud warmed Sans's heart.

"then it is a special occasion." Sans sweetly sat up to nudge his teeth against Papyrus's cheek and they both closed their eyes to be in the moment. The movement that brought them closer also let him snatch the little, greasy bag. Rustling of the brown material broke Papyrus's peaceful face.

"SANS, GIVE ME A KISS BEFORE YOU TAKE A BITE!" He did. It was allowed to get slightly passionate with some tongue before they gently pulled away.

"i'd love to spend a few more hours in bed just kissing you," And his yearning eyes didn't lie.

"-BUT THE GREASE IS CALLING YOUR NAME."

There wasn't a hint of bitterness in Papyrus as Sans nodded and practically made out with the food instead of him. If anything, it was amusing to watch since a sleepy Sans meant droopy eyes that naturally looked like they belonged in the bedroom. Those eyes were very much directed at the hot, greasy mess. The make out session lasted several minutes. Once his mouth wasn't full, the small skeleton yawned again. "what's the time?"

And again the peaceful Papyrus disappeared, "NYEH HEH HEH! YOU'RE ASKING _ME_  A QUESTION!? _WELL_! GIVE ME MY ANSWERS FIRST, LOVER BOY!" And it was mutually understood what Papyrus was getting at. Sans was just confused as to why he waited to demand an explanation that was due a week ago. ".. _WELL?_ "

Well he was left disappointed when Sans answered by wiggling himself away to sit with his feet dangling happily above the ground beside the race car bed. Something seemed to be going through Sans's head, so Papyrus didn't verbally voice it.

"not sure how to explain that," Eventually he said with a wink, "mind if i make it a _hands on_  lesson?"

"I HAVE NO OBJECTIONS! I ONLY WANT KNOW WHAT THAT DARN THING YOU WERE DOING IS!"

"heh heh, alright. sit between my legs."

"WHICH WAY?"

"with your back facing me for now." It didn't take long getting into position. With Papyrus eagerly within reach, Sans let his pervertedness be a little less restrained. At last able to feel the monster he loved. He started with a ghosted run over his chest.

"SANS?"

"don't worry. just tell me if you want to stop at any point," He said more sensually than the words warranted. Papyrus gulped. "don't worry, precious. i'll make you feel really good. i want to make you go 'bone'kers."

Then he cut off Papyrus's usual response to puns with a moan, "H-AHHHN?! ARE YOU- _WHY ARE YOU_  LICK- _AHH!?_.. LICKING ME..?" He had suddenly sounded much quieter than usual as he carefully re-asked the question (almost quietly enough for lower case letters, but this was still Papyrus we're talking about).

"i'm going to do a lot of questionable things. maybe because i'm _crazy_  in love with you."

"MHH-.. S-SAN-.." That time he was prepared and able to close off the noise. The caresses and licks only intensified. As if Sans wanted to hear him calling his name. "SANS, PLEASE, S-S.."

"stop?"

"NO," He nearly whined at the loss of bone on bone action, "SLOW DOWN, BUT KEEP GOING!" Kinky.

As he was ordered to, his tongue slowed and his hands began creeping along, though they became more desperate to grab harder. It began doing the opposite than 'taking it slow' 'logically' should have. A smirk came to Sans when he was able to draw moans from Papyrus again, thinking his innocent brother wanted to get tortuously worked up.

"MMH-..MHHNN-HAHHH! AHH! PLEASE!"

"are you begging for something? do you want more?"

"YES! I-.. _NEED YOU_ -" Sans blushed, magic working on its own accord at those words, "-TO PLEASE-MHH.."

"yeah, bro?" He encouragingly wrapped his arms around Papyrus's front and pressed his hardening member against his backside (though Papyrus's lower armor made that pointless). He wasn't expecting _these_  kinds of desires to be in that pure mind. It was a turn on to say the least.

"-..DO SOMETHING!" Sans froze.

Then took a moment to calm down. Okay. If Papyrus didn't know what he was getting himself into, it wouldn't be right. "alright, this feeling-" _'of wanting to be fucked until you're a kissable mess'_  "of _wanting_  can be materialized. just try using your magic." _'so i can touch you and make you scream my name like it's-'_

"HOW?" He asked far less than calmly, fidgeting.

"umm, i dunno? it just kind of comes naturally." (There was nothing special added to the way Sans said "comes". Papyrus wasn't ready yet.)

"BUT NOTHING'S HAPPENING!.. DO I NEED TO TAKE OFF MY-"

"oh, no, not necessary(!)." _'that would make my situation 'harder'.'_

".. REALLY?"

"yeah. because it's your magic, it's not bound by the laws of clothes."

"THEN IT'S JUST ME. WHAT D-DO I DO..?"

 _'stop talking,'_  His voice still betrayed how worked up Papyrus was. Even if the other skeleton couldn't summon his magic, Sans knew there was still probably some way to make this work, and that sexy panting emphasized when he spoke was helping Sans think up alternatives. But being in bed with Papyrus also granted other ideas to mind. "don't worry, it won't last much longer." Sans yawned and brought his back to the comfy bed, dragging Papyrus down with him.

"HNN!?"

"in the meantime-" rolling to his side with arms still locked around the other brought them into a new position, "-let's go back to napping."

"BUT S-SANS, THIS IS SO-.."

"relax.." Sans did.

".. HOW CAN I!? THIS IS UNJUST! YOU PROMISED I'D BE THE BIG SPOON NEXT TIME!" However, this was sleepy Sans. The only reply was soft snores. And not a few minutes after, with the other nearby, Papyrus found himself feeling peaceful sooner than he would have liked to admit. He also wouldn't like to admit that Sans was able to convince him to take another nap when it was only 4:00am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a song was playing. You know the "I want to hear you calling my name like hey mama hey mama hey" song? Yeah.. It got to be immortalized in this fic. And I keep picturing all these excessively lewd thoughts would be in Sans's head. He just wants to hear Papyrus calling his name like hey brother hey brother hey.  
> Sooorry again, Happy Skeleton Friend can't make things sexy X D But imagine these two reading this fic with hot voices to you over the phone! Anything's sexy if you read it right!
> 
> Alas, a question; is it too short and to the point? I might have to rewrite it..


End file.
